


Noir

by utsudot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsudot/pseuds/utsudot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea I had for a short light novel type story. Basically a world where people formed contracts with demons based on various aspects of their personalities and zodiacs, ect. ect.<br/>Enclosed are floating scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noir

The city was all sharp blues and contrasting reds, tall buildings sleek with reflective glass and concrete, framed by a black starless night. A literal steel and iron jungle, filled with animals that posed as people hiding underneath tailored suits and fancy dresses. This, this shit hole just off the coast of what was once known as California, is what is called NEW CALIFORNIA. Fucking original name right there. Thought up by the head lady herself, in an especially special fit of sentinence.  
-  
It's a very pervese, invasive feeling, when a demon binds itself to a persons soul. Abbadon was crawling up behind his eyes and flicking his brain with quiet chuckles, slinking down his body into his legs and rattling his bones, which suddenly felt so horribly frail. He didn't even need to look to know that his skin was probably rippling in waves - Annas gasp told him that much. Honestly, he wasn't kidding when he told the blonde that it's hands were cold, he could feel it wrapping it's hands around his solar plexus and shaking hard.  
-  
It was testing him. To see how fast and hard he would break. What it didn't know was that he was stubborn and angry as all hell, his mother had just died, and well, he honestly didn't give a damn what it thought or how formal he was supposed to be, so when Wyatt sat up and placed a hand to his chest in honest defiance he could hear the damned thing growl.  
-  
"Demon. I'm not gonna waste time going over this whole bond shit with you, so let's get this straight right now." He reached out with his spirit and gripped it around its neck, wincing with the effort. "I own you. Be bound to me and be still."   
\----

Wyatt glanced over at Lily for a moment, took in her blood splattered, wide eyed freindzied appearance, and just laughed.  
After a moment, she joinedi ntoo, throwing her head back and letting loose some seriously crazy guffawas.   
They were laughing because they survived, they were laughing because half the world was dead around them and they were spawns of the very people they were trying to kill in the first place, laughing because holy fuck if this whole thing wasn't a major failure.

 

\--------

"Well then." Quietly states Wyatt with the upmost certainty, and I almost start to hate him for it.   
"At least we don't have to worry about cleanup!" He started to laugh, that ugly whining thing I've come to become way too familar with over the past few months and I whirl on his ass. He was expecting it, if the smirk on his face is any indication.   
"You shut up you horrid little shit."   
\--------

I was especially suprised to see that they're twins. Exactly alike, but if their posture is to decide anything, totally different. Where Kai was all rigid posture and straight angles, Kei was just one big slouch. Her face simply had a lazy fall to it, eyes lidded and heavy, mouth twisted up in a grin that just told Lily that she didn't want to be there, but came for the hell of it. She slides her eyes from the captain to me and gives what is probably the sluggish wink i've ever seen.  
I decide to love her unconditionally.  
Kai however regards me with nothing but scorn, lip twisting in such a way that makes me feel as if i'm shit.  
I love him anyway.


End file.
